<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liz by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348355">Liz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetic style, subtle horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have a secret?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cw: No warnings, really?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I don’t want to go to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have friends, and I like the teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-But I don’t want to go to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t want to go outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like the sunshine, and I like the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I don’t want to go outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rings, and I let it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m just a kid, anyway. . . . . . . . . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t anyone to come over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because the graves are in the bushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I don’t know what they’ll do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should make more of these.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>